


Hey, gorgeous…

by pessen03



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drinking, First Time, Flirting, M/M, Smut, UST, phonesex, post—hogwarts, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pessen03/pseuds/pessen03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco can’t seem to stop calling Harry Potters phonesex-line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, gorgeous…

This was crazy. No, this was in fact beyond crazy. Draco Malfoy, the guy who could get anyone, was spending his night at home and what was worse, he was paying for the fucking Boy-Who-Lived to talk to him. 

It had been easy enough in the beginning. He’d seen the ad in the paper three weeks earlier. Harry Potter was starting his own phonesex-line. Of course they didn’t say it was him, he looked slightly different, but no one could forget those eyes. It was Potter and all Draco had to do was call and confirm it before he could out him to the whole Wizarding world. 

Draco was actually nervous before the call. He dialed and hung up a couple of times before he decided to have a glass of wine first. He had to take several deep breaths when he heard it dial. 

_“Hey, gorgeous, what can I do for you this evening?”_

Fuck, he actually sounded hot! Draco could almost hear it was Potter, but only barely. His voice was softer somehow and lower, seductive. 

“Er…” He didn’t even register the sound he made.

_“Yes? Just tell me, pretty, and I’ll do it for you. Do you want me on my knees sucking you off or do you want me to open myself in front of you, using only my fingers and spit?”_

“Er…” Draco’s mind was shut-off. What could he say? Yes please, anything? No that wasn’t a good idea. He was supposed to humiliate Potter. He couldn’t really do that if he was acting like a blubbering idiot himself.

 _“You can start by telling me your name, lovely,”_ Potter purred.

Name, name, name, Draco couldn’t use his own. “I’m Harry, and you are?” He almost sniggered saying it. 

_“My name isn’t important, love, so what can I do for you?”_

‘Fuck he isn’t bothered by me using his name! Well, why would he? He doesn’t know it’s me on the phone,’ Draco thought to himself.

“I want…” Yes, what did he want? “I want…” 

_“You can say it,”_ Potter interrupted. 

“I want to make you completely crazy and begging for me!” Where had that come from? This was not what Draco had intended. He was actually hard for the man and that was not in the plan. He had to end this as fast as he could. Before Draco could hear Potter’s reply, he hung up the phone, shocked. 

This was not good at all.

***

Three days later, Draco was feeling better about what had happened. It was good that he wanted to make Potter beg for him- wasn’t begging humiliating? Yes, it was, and a new plan formed in his head.

Draco wasn’t as nervous as the last time he’d called Potter’s phone line. If he was excited it was because the whole situation was exciting, finally making the grand Potter fall off his precious pedestal. Yes, this was going to be marvellous! 

_“Hey, gorgeous, what can I do for you this evening?”_

“Er…”

 _“Oh, it’s the mystery caller again, Harry was it, eh? Why didn’t you stay last time, we could have had a great time,”_ Potter sounded as if he was smiling.

“I…”

_“Oh, come on, love, there’s no need to be nervous. I’m here for your pleasure.”_

Draco wasn’t sure what he wanted. “Can’t we just talk for a while?”

_“Sure, tell me what you’d like me to do with you.”_

“I was thinking more about other things,” Draco explained. “Like, how come you’re doing this?”

_“Are you sure you don’t want to talk about something else? You do know we charge by the minute?”_

“Money is not an issue here, Potter!” Draco spat.

_“Malfoy?”_

“Fuck!” Draco ended the call before saying something else. 

Half a bottle of firewhiskey later and Draco was maudlin over how nothing went the way he wanted it to. He dialed the number to Potter again without giving it much thought.

 _“Hey, gorgeous, what can I do for you this evening?”_

“How did you know it was me?” Draco didn’t know where the resentment came from.

_“Malfoy?”_

“Yes, how did you know it was me?”

 _“I’ve never met anyone else who can spit out my name like that. Now can you please tell me what you want?”_ Potter sounded on his guard.

“I don’t know.” It pained Draco that he honestly didn’t know why he kept calling.

_“How did you know it was me, then?”_

“I recognised you in the prophet. Why didn’t you think someone would see it was you?” Draco laughed.

_“I’ve been doing this for over a month now and not a soul has recognised either my photo, or my voice for that matter.”_

“Strange,” Draco mused more to himself than Potter.

_“I think it is stranger that you of all people did figure it out, we were never close.”_

Draco didn’t know what to say so he stayed silent for almost a minute.

_“I can almost hear you think, Malfoy, out with it!”_

“I just wondered why you are doing this,” Draco said.

 _“The ‘charging people money for talking dirty to them,’ you mean?”_ Potter laughed.

“Yes.”

 _“Long story.”_ Potter sighed.

“I have time… and money.”

_“Have you ever considered I didn’t want to talk to you about it?”_

When Draco didn’t answer, Potter continued. 

_“I don’t have to work, all right? I have enough money and there wasn’t really anything I was passionate about after school. I met someone who did this and it got me curious about it all, so I tried. It turned out I loved it and I was actually good at it. I’ve known for quite some time that there are a lot of things I want to do that my constant press coverage won’t allow me to do secretly and this way I get to experience some of it. The feeling of getting someone off with my words is invigorating.”_

“Do you get off as well?” Draco didn’t know why he wanted Potter to answer it.

_“Just sometimes. I couldn’t really do that. I have maybe twenty calls in one night so I have to fake it a lot, but sometimes, if the guy sounds hot or if I like the fantasy, I get off on it.”_

“Well, how do you feel now?” Draco asked a bit shakily. 

_“Nothing, of course. We’re not really talking about something sexy now, are we?”_

“Right, of course,” Draco said gloomily. 

_“Wait, Malfoy, did you want me to be hard for you?”_

Draco hesitated a second before answering. “Of course not, Potty, why would I? I’ve been drinking and wasn’t really thinking straight.”

 _“Because I could do that for you…”_ Potter interrupted with his most seductive voice.

Draco didn’t know what to do, so once again, he hung up the phone and complained about his bad luck in life.

***

 _“Hey, gorgeous, what can I do for you this evening?”_

“Do you seriously say that every time you pick up that phone of yours?” Draco slurred.

 _“Malfoy.”_ It was more a statement than a question. _“Have you been drinking again?”_

“Yes, if you must know. I’m entitled to drink, you know, and it was a week ago that I had my last drink. You may remember it since it was the last time we spoke.” How dare Potter talk to him like that, the self-righteous git? 

_“Home alone and drinking on your own… Not a great decision if I may say so. What do you want, Malfoy?”_

“I… I don’t know…” He had known it would be a mistake calling again, and yet he’d done it. “I guess I wasn’t thinking. Or maybe I’ve been thinking too much about you.” 

_“Thinking about me, Malfoy?”_ Fuck if Potter didn’t sound smug about it. _“I’ve actually been thinking about you too.”_

Draco was quiet for almost a minute. “What about?”

_“Remember the first time you called? Well, I do and you said you wanted to make me beg for you. I didn’t give it much thought in the beginning, since I didn’t know who it was, but lately… I’ve just been thinking about if that actually could happen… I thought maybe there was a reason you continued to call here, but you never really wanted me to do anything for you… I don’t know… Forget I said anything…”_

“You want to do your job on me?” Draco breathed.

_“Yes, I can do that.”_

“You probably just want to get paid,” Draco tried to snort.

_“Well, actually, I get paid whether we’re talking about Quidditch or sex. It was just that I can’t really stop thinking about how it would sound like if you were the one that was groaning and not my other clients.”_

Potter had changed the tone of his voice again, like the first time when he didn’t know who it was on the other line and Draco couldn’t help but moan at the sound.

_“Do you want me to do it?”_

“It’s not a good idea and you know it, Potter!” Draco had to hang up because he wasn’t sure he could say no again.

_“Let me do it. I can’t stop thinking about it. Isn’t there something you want from me? Something you’ve been afraid to ask of a lover? I swear, I will do it. I want to make it good for you.”_

“Anything?” Draco breathed.

_“Anything.”_

“I… I’ve wanted to do something… I mean, if I could ask for anything I would like to maybe get a rim-job… and I would like to try it myself too… on you…” Draco hated that he sounded so insecure.

_“You want me to feast on your arse?”_

“If you must be so crude, yes, I want that. I want you behind me, spreading my arse and tonguing me. I want you to fuck my arse with your tongue and when I’m wet, loose and desperate for you, I want you to fuck me with your cock.”

Draco couldn’t help himself. He had been hard since he’d decided to call Potter and thinking about him wanting Draco had him desperately wanking himself.

_“Fuck, Malfoy, I think that you’re doing my job much better than me. I’m so bloody hard.”_

“You have to say that, it’s your freaking job!” Draco spat between gasps.

_“I am hard, you bloody fool. Give me your address and I’ll show you how much I want you. I want to press you down on the bed and kiss you. I want to lick and suck every part of you. I want to mark you and claim you. I want to tongue your arse and suck your cock before I fuck you and I want you to scream out my name.”_

“Oh fuck, Potter!” Draco was screaming before coming over his own fist. “Did you come?” Draco panted.

_“No… I… er… I was actually wanting to ask you if you maybe wanted to meet? It’s not really allowed since you’re my client and all, but I guess… I’d do it if you’re interested though.”_

“I suppose you could come.” Draco smiled.

_“Great! But please call me Harry, it sounds more… intimate.”_

“To be honest, I think you’ll always be ‘Potter’ to me. But that’s not necessarily a bad thing. There are more feelings, longing, memories and intimacy in my ‘Potter’ than a ‘Harry’ could ever hold.”

_“I think I understand what you mean… Malfoy… now give me your address and I’ll Floo over, I do believe I have an arse to lick.”_

**Author's Note:**

> written for sexstars 2011


End file.
